One-Me two-Hearts
thumb|center|400px one-Me two-Hearts by hitorie Narrador: O Destruidor de Mundos, Decade. O que seus olhos vêm enquanto ele viaja pelos nove e por outros mundos? Espere, isso daqui não é para ter abertura e o começo está errado. Autor: Aí que burro. Dá zero para ele. Narrador: Oi! No último capítulo de Pokémon Midnight Wisteria, nossos anti-heróis, Eltamin e Sabrina, capturaram um Absol, que recebeu o nome de Decade, e receberam o Devon Scope de Steven, os permitindo entrar no Ginásio e derrotar Winona. Com a sexta Insígnia, eles partem para Lilycove, para o Monte Pira na Rota 122, e para o Esconderijo da Equipe Magma, onde viram Groudon despertar em sua forma primordial, sem fazer merda nenhuma para impedir o seu despertar. Sabrina: Ele tentou pelo menos! Narrador: Está bem. Com Groudon despertado, nossos anti-heróis voltam para Slateport, para poderem continuar a sua jornada Pokémon! Region 3: Hoenn Chapter 8: one-Me two-Hearts 16:00 Na Cidade de Slateport, um tumulto acontecia no porto. “Sim, de fato. E esse é motivo por qual pretendemos seguir com a nossa expedição.” Disse o Capitão Stern. Assim, os entrevistadores foram embora. Mas antes que ele pudesse entrar no porto, uma voz ecoa. “Testando, testando. Um, dois, três... Ok. Eu espero que você esteja ouvindo... Capitão Stern. Nós da Equipe Aqua assumiremos o controle do seu amado submarino! Você contribuíra para o nosso grande plano de retornar tudo ao começo... Eu espero que você aprecie essa grande honra! Wah…hahahah! Bwahahahahahahahah!” Gritou Archie. “Oh não!” Disse o Capitão Stern. O duo entrou no porto, para ver Archie e Shelly. “Esses bandidos... Eles são os mesmos que tentaram pegar as Devon Parts no museu...” Disse Stern. “Impossível! Vocês realmente nos seguiram por todo o caminho do Monte Pira? Grah-hah! Vocês me pegaram! Eu me curvo para a sua persistência e amor da justiça! Bwaha! Bwahahahahah! É uma pena, mas nós também passaremos o tempo quando vocês e os seus melhores esforços poderiam virar a maré. Nós adicionaremos alguns toques finais para esse submarino, e nós estaremos todos prontos para abrir a Caverna Fundo do Mar onde o grande Pokémon está dormindo. Nossos planos para retornar tudo ao começo... Eles são tão bons quanto completos! Mas eu sei que vocês têm que fazer o que vocês têm que fazer, pirralhos. Eu não direi a vocês para desistir de nos perseguirem... Nos siga por todo o caminho até o nosso esconderijo in Lilycove, se isso é o que a honra de vocês exige. Agora então... Shelly?” Disse Archie. “Entendido. Vocês! Mantenham esses malditos ocupados até o submarino partir. Vamos lá, Archie.” Disse Shelly, chamando dois Grunts. “Entendido, Nos vemos lá, então!” Disse Archie, indo embora no submarino. Decade derrota o Mightyena de um Grunt com o seu X-Scissor, enquanto que o Chariot de Sabrina derrota a Carvanha, com o seu Magical Leaf, e a Golbat, com o seu Psychic, de uma Grunt. Assim, os Grunts foram embora. “Capitão Stern, pode nos levar para Lilycove?” Perguntou Eltamin. “Sim!” Disse o Capitão Stern. Assim, eles foram para Lilycove. 7:00 “Hoje salvaremos o mundo, né?” Perguntou Sabrina. “Sim. Detonarei com a Equipe Aqua no Esconderijo, pegarei a sétima Insígnia e Dive, acabarei com a Equipe Aqua na Caverna Fundo do Mar, e capturarei Rayquaza!” Falou Eltamin. “Então melhor terminar logo.” Disse Sabrina. “Sim” Disse Eltamin. 8:00 No Esconderijo da Equipe Aqua, o duo pega o teletransportador no norte que os levou para uma área com uma escada, onde Idunn derrota o Grimer, com o seu Psychic, e o Carvanha, com o seu Magical Leaf, de um Grunt e o Golbat de outro Grunt com o seu Psychic, permitindo que o duo desça para o B1F. No B1F, o duo derrota o Mightyena, com o seu X-Scissor, e o Golbat, com o seu Ice Beam, de um Grunt da Equipe Aqua, e são teletransportados no teletransportador na esquerda, os levando para outra área no B1F, onde Idunn derrota a Grimer, com o seu Psychic, e a Carvanha, com o seu Magical Leaf, de uma Grunt, subindo Decade para o Nível de Perigo 5.1. O duo vai para o teletransportador mais ao norte, pra chegar em outra área do B1F, onde Decade derrota a Mightyena de uma Grunt com o seu X-Scissor, possibilitando que cheguem na sala do submarino, onde Decade derrota o Carvanha de um Grunt e 5 Poochyena de uma cambada de Grunts mulheres, que são todos derrotados pelo seu X-Scissor, até encontrarem Matt. “Oh! Eu sabia que vocês viriam! Vocês são os primeiros que se esgueiraram nesse esconderijo e chegaram tão longe! Eu esperava nada mais de pessoas como vocês! Mas eu tenho algumas notícias ruins para vocês! Nós já completamente terminamos a aprimoração desse navio! Olhem para aquela broca! Enquanto que nós tivermos aquela coisa, nós poderíamos nocautear o selo na Caverna Fundo do Mar com um soco! O meu irmão Archie está no navio! Venham até mim! Se vocês me derrotarem rápido o suficiente, vocês podem ser capazes de alcança-lo! Antes que vocês façam, no entanto... Nós precisamos decidir de uma vez por todas quem é o mais forte, vocês e seus Pokémon pesarosos, ou eu e os meus Pokémon não-pesarosos!... Hoo!... Haaahh! Eu estou... Aquecendo! Eu! Você! Pokémon! Tudo junto e misturado! Duelando! Hooah! Completamente cheio! Eu estou queimando! Bem! Bemm! Bemmmmm! Vamos batalhar até que nós tenhamos nada sobrando! Vai Sharpedo, Ice Fang!” Gritou Matt. “Decade, X-Scissor!” Gritou Eltamin. As garras de Decade brilham, que pula diretamente em direção ao Sharpedo, o cortando com as suas garras cruzadas, formando um X. “Hah... Hah... Hah... Irmão! Está tudo... com você... agora... Enquanto que nós estávamos batalhando... Meu irmão Archie terminou de se preparar... ... Eu só tenho uma esperança… Que o meu irmão Archie termine de fazer o que ele se propôs para fazer ... Isso é tudo... Meu irmão Archie é tudo para mim... Eu vivo servir o meu irmão... ...Tudo certo, então. Vocês me derrotaram, então eu darei a vocês uma ideia de como o mundo parecerá se o meu irmão tem o seu jeito. Meu irmão Archie está partindo para o grande mar azul que se estende da Cidade de Lilycove. Bem embaixo da superfície está a Caverna Fundo do Mar. Lá será onde o mundo que o meu irmão espera criar... Onde o começo do mundo primordial caíra... Pessoas e Pokémon normais não conseguem chegar até lá. Como vocês chegaram lá... Porque vocês não olham pelas cidades no mar e usam a sua própria cabeça oca para pensar sobre isso?” Disse Matt. 9:30 Saindo do esconderijo da Equipe Aqua, o duo cura os seus Pokémon no PokéCenter de Lilycove e partem para a Rota 124, chegando na Cidade de Mossdeep. 10:00 O Ginásio tem plataformas que são conectadas por fios de orbes de energia que automaticamente direciona alguém entre elas, e ao inspecionar pedras nas várias pedras, muda quais orbes estão iluminados e o caminho que leva pelo ginásio. O duo segue para a primeira plataforma, onde Decade derrota o Kadabra de um médio com o seu X-Scissor, subindo a Idunn para o Nível de Perigo 5.1. Ao inspecionar a pedra, o caminho muda, e o duo segue para a próxima plataforma, onde Decade derrota o Kadabra e o Medicham de um segundo médio com o seu X-Scissor, subindo para o Nível de Perigo 5.2, e Medusa, Sorcerer e Zoro sobem para o 5.1, e Eltamin inspeciona a pedra, mudando o caminho novamente. Na terceira plataforma, Decade derrota o Claydol e o Starmie de um médio com o seu X-Scissor, possibilitando que Eltamin inspecione a pedra daquela plataforma e vá para a quarta plataforma, onde Decade derrota a Kirlia e a Grumpig de uma maníaca de feitiços com o seu X-Scissor. Assim, o duo volta para a segunda e terceira plataforma, onde eles seguem para a quinta plataforma, onde Decade derrota a Chimecho de uma maníaca de feitiços com o seu Night Slash. Eltamin inspeciona a última pedra, permitindo que o caminho até os Líderes de Ginásio seja aberto. “Estão surpresos? Que existem dois Líderes de Ginásio? Nós somos gêmeos! Nós não precisamos falar porque... nós podemos dizer... o que o outro está pensando... em nossas mentes! A nossa combinação... Você pode derrota-la?” Disseram Tate & Liza. “Deixe-me dizer isso para começar: nós somos bem fortes, porque a partir de agora, esse é o nosso palco.” Disse Eltamin. “Vai Solrock, Psychic!” Gritou Tate. “Vai Lunatone, Psychic!” Gritou Liza. “Decade, Night Slash no Lunatone! Zoro, Leaf Blade no Solrock!” Gritou Eltamin. O teto do Ginásio escurece, e as garras de Decade brilham em uma cor púrpura, que cortam o Lunatone, o derrotando. As folhas nos punhos de Zoro brilham verde e se juntam. Zoro então corta o Solrock, o derrotando. No final, Decade sobe para o Nível de Perigo 5.3. “Não pode ser ajudado. Você venceu, então pegue a Insígnia da Mente e o TM 16: Light Screen, como reconhecimento.” Disseram Tate & Liza. Ao saírem do Ginásio, um raio de luz aparece no céu e logo após, Steve aparece. “Steven, me entregue o HM 08: Dive, para eu poder impedir a Equipe Aqua de despertar Kyogre na Caverna Fundo do Mar.” Pediu Eltamin. “Está bem, aqui.” Disse Steven, entregando o HM. “Sabrina, fique aqui. Eu irei atrás da Equipe Aqua.” Disse Eltamin. “Está bem. Boa sorte.” Disse Sabrina. Eltamin chegou na Rota 127 e subsequentemente na Rota 128, onde utiliza o Dive de um Wailmer que capturou em uma das vezes que treinava, chegando na entrada da Caverna Fundo do Mar. Eltamin empurrou uma pedra e chegou na segunda sala, onde empurrou mais algumas pedras, podendo chegar na sétima sala, que tinha várias correntezas. Ao passar pelas correntezas, Eltamin chega na quinta sala, onde Idunn derrota o Mightyena, com o seu Moonblast, e o Muk, com o seu Psychic, de um Grunt da Equipe Aqua, subindo para o Nível de Perigo 5.2. Ao entrar na oitava sala, Eltamin empurrou as pedras, possibilitando a sua entrada na nona sala, onde ficou descendo escadas até chegar na décima sala, a sala mais profunda da Caverna Fundo do Mar, onde Archie estava. “Bem, se não é o meu pequeno adversário! Eu nem mesmo posso encontrar as palavras para te elogiar como você merece. Algumas vezes é melhor manter as coisas simples. Tudo o que eu direi é que você superou as minhas expectativas, pirralho! E eu não estou apenas falando sobre hoje, mas tudo o que você fez até agora. E esse é o motivo por qual você terá a honra de encontrar o meu novo parceiro antes de qualquer outro ser vivo nesse mundo! O Pokémon superantigo... KYOGRE!!! '''Que tal?! Aquela bela forma descansando por tanto tempo em paz dentro do mar azul! Eu estive esperando por tanto tempo para esse dia chegar. Nós humanos desconsideramos tanto os Pokémon quanto a natureza na nossa perseguição sem-fim pelo nossos desejos e necessidades... E no processo, nós criamos esse mundo quebrado e desordenado... Mas esse é o dia quando eu finalmente obtenho o poder para retornar tudo como era uma vez―para retornar para os nossos começos! Agora que eu posso liberar o poder antigo! '''O poder antigo de Kyogre Primordial! '''E agora, você é a última resistência simbólica que está tentando arruinar o meu dia. Eu usarei tudo na minha equipe e eu terei que te esmagar de uma vez por todas! '''GRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! Vai Mightyena, Embargo!” Gritou Archie. “Idunn, Moonblast!” Gritou Eltamin. Uma lua aparece e Idunn junta a energia da lua, formando um orbe de energia rosa na frente de suas mãos, que é disparado no Mightyena, que é derrotado, subindo Zoro e Medusa para o Nível de Perigo 5.2. “Volte Mightyena. Vai Muk, Sludge Wave!” Gritou Archie. “Idunn, Psychic!” Gritou Eltamin. Os olhos de Idunn brilham, possibilitando controlar o Muk, que é arremessado de um lado para outro, o derrotando. “Volte Muk. Vai Crobat, Poison Fang!” Gritou Archie. “Idunn, Psychic!” Gritou Eltamin. Os olhos de Idunn brilham, possibilitando controlar o Crobat, que é arremessado de um lado para outro, o derrotando e subindo Sorcerer para o Nível de Perigo 5.2. “Volte Muk. Vai Sharpedo, Mega Evolua e Crunch!” Gritou Archie. “Idunn, Magical Leaf!” Gritou Eltamin. O nariz de Sharpedo cresceu, aparecendo espinhos nele, e apareceram várias cicatrizes amarelas em seu corpo. Idunn levanta as suas mãos e as impulsiona para frente, liberando múltiplas folhas verdes brilhantes da sua mão no Sharpedo, o derrotando. “Hah... Hah... Ahh... Ah. Aha... Ahahahaha... Bwahahahahahaha! Bwaha! AHAHAHAHAHA! Perfeito! Você é tão grande quanto qualquer herói tentando salvar o mundo seria! Mas isso muda nada! Eu não posso desistir agora! Eu não posso! Eu usarei o poder desse Blue Orb para despertar Kyogre finalmente! Então eu retornarei tudo no mundo para o seu estado original e puro!! Agora! DESPERTE, KYOGRE! RETORNE TUDO PARA A MANEIRA QUE ESTAVA!!” Gritou Archie. “Archie!” Disse Shelly. “Shelly?!” Disse Archie. “Já é o suficiente! Você não pode ver que o mundo que você sonhou e o mundo que Kyogre criará são dois lugares completamente diferentes?!” Falou Shelly. “Shelly... Eu sempre acreditei que você no mínimo entenderia os meus sonhos... Mas não! No fim, o único no qual eu posso depender é você, Kyogre! Absorva todo o poder descansando nesse Blue Orb, e recupere-se! Reverta para a sua forma primordial! Essa é a hora para adquirir novamente a grande Evolução que você perdeu no passado antigo!” Gritou Archie. Kyogre despertou e se livrou de sua casca de pedra, reverteu para a sua forma primordial e partiu para a superfície, fazendo a superfície ficar alternando entre o sol eterno de Groudon e a chuva eterna de Kyogre, tanto Groudon como Kyogre começaram a batalhar pela predominância. thumb|center|400px